one two three
by gimmick
Summary: Draco and Pansy get sent back in time to their fourth year at Hogwarts in an alternate dimension. Not only that, Draco's the one who survived the killing cruse, not Harry. Post OotP.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Hello (waves) this is my first story that isn't a one shot. I'm staring this off in Pansy's point of view. So read, relax and be merry. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. But I like to pretend I do. Let me live in my own happy castle of delusion.

**ONE TWO THREE**

_**CAHPTER ONE**_

"One two three…" I chanted this as I continued to brush over my hair. "Four five si-" I stopped suddenly; somebody was knocking at my door.

"Come in", I called out. The door opened and my boyfriend Draco came in.

"I missed you at breakfast Pansy. We only have 10 minutes before potions. Do you want to come with me?" Draco slid fluidly into the chair beside me as he flashed me his infamous smirk.

"Stop, smirking… there's nothing to smirk about" I joked around with him. "Anyways, if you want to take me to class you have to hold on while I finish brushing my hair. Give me five more minutes," I continued on with my chant, "Seven eight nine."

Once again Draco interrupted my combing session, "We need to class _now_ Pansy. Even though Snape is the head of our house, he will punish us when we get back to the common room. Professor Snape acts like he has a fucking tree up his ass when he is just with the Slytherins. I know you know that Pansy."

"The only thing up Snape's ass is your father's tree," I retorted as I got out of my chair and picked up my book bag.

"That was low." Draco shot back, "You know, I shudder every time I think about them banging each other. Bad mental pictures! Eh, I don't even know why father is shagging Snape. He's not even hot."

"Its not very comforting to know that you that you're checking your teachers out to see if they're hot. It's starting to make me insecure," I smirked back at him. "Hey lets go, we only have five minutes to get down to the potions lab before we are late."

"Oh shit!" Draco shot up, "It usually takes eight minutes! Come on!" Draco grabbed my hand and shot out the door with me in a tow.

"Dang, I didn't get to give my hair one-hundred brush stroke… I hope I don't break out in split ends," I yelled at him as we got of the common room portrait.

"You'll live," Draco said back as we continued to run towards Professor Snape's classroom.

Eight breathless minutes later we arrived outside the Potions door. Draco was about to open the door, but I stopped him. My hair was still a mess (thanks to Draco). I pulled out my wand and said a quick incantation to charm my long black onyx hair into plait. My whole beautification process was obviously taking to long for Draco, because only after 10 seconds of waiting he opened the dungeon door and walked inside.

I stared at him in ignition 'How dare he leave _me_!' I thought to myself. I snapped out of my angry stupor and shuffled after Draco into the potion dungeon.

As soon as I came in I was hit by a blast of cold air. Instinctively, I pulled my cloak tighter around my lithe frame.

"Draco… Pansy", Snape addressed us in his silk like voice, "How nice of you to join us. Please sit down in front." Snape sneered at us while we each took our seats.

"Class today", Snape glanced at everybody, "We shall be making a very complex potion called the Polyarchastra Potion. This potion can let the user travel to alternate dimensions. But beware, it chooses where you go and what time you come back," Snape stare of indifference turned into a glare, "If any one of you are scatter-brained" he glared at Neville. "You will be most justly…punished. You all are in seventh year potions. You have better act like you are. Why do I see all you standing around? GET TO WORK!"

The whole class jumped when Snape yelled. However, Draco and I were used to Snape's dramatics. He was like a PMSing female once you got to really know him.

I inspected my nails, since I knew this potion took exactly one month to make; I knew Draco and I should start on it. I went to gather the supplies while Drcao was doing nothing in particular. Ugh, this was going to be a long month.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Second chapter is now up (yay) this chappie is going to be in Draco's point of view. Anyways read, relax, and review. Thanks for the review Procelain.Heart! It was really appreciated. And read this now, because it comes up in the story. I have nothing against homosexuals.

Disclaimer: Thy doesn't ownth any of thy Great Rowlings work.

- -

"I want a three foot essay on Polyarchastra potion that is to be due on Monday, you are dismissed." Snape glowered at the rest of the class as the hurriedly walked out of the classroom. Knowing that Snape wanted Pansy and I to stay put, we did the exact opposite. We tried to get the fuck out of there. However, it wasn't our lucky day. When we were exactly 1 foot and three inches away from the door, Snape grabbed both of us on each of our shoulders and lead us back to the classroom.

"I need to discus the next Quidditch match with you to," Snape lied. Snape knew people were still watching us so he was being careful on not letting them on about what he really wanted to say to Pansy and me… the bastard.

After the last student walked out the door, and the potions door swung to a close Snape turned to faced us- glowering.

"Why were you two late", Snape snapped at us.

Pansy and I were trying to keep our faces as innocent as possible when Pansy replied, "Professor, I'm sorry being late, but my hair was so tangled I had to finish brushing it. As you have always told us, a Slytherin must always be well mannered, posed, and nicely groomed. I believe that a few minutes off of class was a good enough reason to uphold your creed."

Snape sneered at her and snapped, "You have a good reason, but do you Draco?" Snape turned to stare malevolently at me, trying to make me squirm… I didn't give him the satisfaction. I smirked at my 'professor' and stated, "No. I do not have a good reason. I'm to cool for one." I sent a smug smile over at Pansy who looked offended. I could practically taste the revenge radiating from her. But, did I care at that moment… nope.

Snape looked very angry at that moment, "Then Mr. Malfoy you're just going to get a detention with me. Be here six o'clock sharp, and don't tell anybody."

I suddenly broke out into a smile, "I think not professor. You see don't you have a date with my father at seven o'clock. You wouldn't want me to tell anybody now would you?" I asked it like a question, but Snape knew it wasn't, it was blackmail.

Snape face turned sour and said, "If you were to tell anybody of my relations with your father, it would damage your family's reputation."

"Oh no it wouldn't Snape," my smile got even bigger. "I'll just forgot to mention my dad when I start a rumor. I'll just name you and one of the nameless fucks around this god-forsaken castle that's a guy… and bam. You'll be accused as a gay and a pedophile. You know that the wizards who aren't pureblooded view homosexuality as wrong. And hell, pedophilia is wrong in both sects of society. So, when the school board hears of this, they will sack you. Plain and simple. You won't be able to find a job because you're an Ex-Deatheater. The only reason you have this job is because of Dumbledore wants you to. Guess what, I've just ruined your life." My smile turned into a sadistic grin as I finished, "Do you know the funny part about all this Snape, you lose everything you hold dear because you fucked with me. That would really suck for you."

Pansy was snickering by me, "Lets go Draco; leave Snape alone to ponder upon that." She suddenly turned around and suddenly skipped towards the door. I walked to the door like a regular person, but when I got to the door handle I glanced back at Snape. The Professor was shaking in anger, and was a shade of red that would have outshone the Weasleys hair. Ah, the joy of blackmail! I turned the knob on the potion door and walked out.

Pansy burst out laughing as soon as the door swung shut, "That was so evil Draco, funny but evil."

We walked toward the common room when Pansy suddenly grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. I just remembered her silent promise to make me pay… shit.

"Now what was it you were saying about me not being cool," Pansy whipped out her wand and pointed at my head. I gulped at her; she was deadly when she had her wand out.

"Now Pansy don't fly off the handle", I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. Pansy looked at me with a predator's gleam in her eye. "I'll let you off the hook if…" Pansy let the question hang.

It took me a while to get what she talking about… danm I'm slow. I started kissing her, it was quit fun to tell you the truth, but I knew this little rendezvous wouldn't go anywhere of importance. Pansy was still a virgin believe it or not. She was all about the lets wait till we're married thing. God, Pansy was weird.

She stopped kissing me when we got to the common room entrance. "Bye Dracie-poo" she smirked at me. Pansy knew how much I hated that nickname she made up in the third year. She walked on to her dorm, and I walked into mine.

Both Pansy and I had a one-hour break between potions and transfigurations today, so went to our separate rooms to relax.

Having no homework to do, and no golden trio to annoy: I pulled out one of my favorite books title "How to bewitch and kill your enemy in 12 easy steps" and I drifted off to reading land.

Pansy, on the other hand resumed where she left off in the morning… combing her hair. I could practically hear her as she continued "ten, eleven, twelve" Her grooming standers were way above those of the normal folk.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Next chapter is now up (cheers) Sorry it took so long, but now that I am on winter break, I had a little extra time on my hands so I decided to write down chapter three. This part will be in Snape's point of view. I wanted this chapter to be a little different so I did in the third person. I hope you enjoy it… and review please! Oh, I'm one of those folk that pretends HBP never happened. Also, I would like to say Thank you to all the people that reviewed my story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter then I would own you. Since I do not own you, I do not own Harry Potter. The Great J.K. Rowling does (cries)

--

Snape almost convulsed in anger as he watched both Pansy and Draco walk out his classroom. Droplets of blood started to drip out of his palm and gradually progressed to an outpour, because he was digging his fingernails in his left palm trying not to lose all control of himself. Snape looked below at the crimson stream now flowing down to the floor and let go of his hand. He snapped out of his ferocity and turned back into his normal self… calculating, assured, and most of all-- cold.

This was the Potions Master that many feared, not a person to let his emotions show.

This was the Potions Master that wanted to get Draco and Pansy back for their deceptive blackmail.

This was the Potions Master that wasn't afraid to get what he wanted no matter what stood in his way.

However, Snape was a very patient person despite popular belief. Potions work took a lot of time and patience, so as a result; patience was a virtue that Snape posed.

Now that Draco pushed him over the edge, Snape would make sure that he would push back at Draco even harder. The potions masters anger was no more a flash and burn sort of thing that he experienced earlier, it was something that could fester inside of him before he chose to release it. Revenge was a dish best served cold in Snape's opinion.

The Professor never really liked Draco Malfoy. In his opinion Draco was a foul mouth insignificant boy, who was a lewd and crude little lamb of Satan. On the other hand, Snape's on going relations with Lucius forced him to be benevolent toward Lucius's spawn. Snape did not want his lover to be angry with him, and if Lucius Malfoy got mad… lets just say the results wouldn't be pretty.

Snape suddenly ambled into his bed chamber that was adjacent to the potions classroom. He took in the gloominess that surrounded him, and began to take a deep breath as he sat in a near by chair. The Potions Master stared into the bleakness of his room, and started to plan. He would have had to use every once of his vindictiveness to get back at the Malfoy brat. The only question on the Potion Master's mind was how to settle the score with Draco and Pansy.

The use of Poison on Malfoy and Parkinson ran through Snape's head a few times, but since he was the only Potion's Master in hogwarts; a poisoned student could be easily traced back to him.

Alas, he also couldn't even slip a silent Avada Kedvra toward Draco or even Pansy for that matter, because the magical residue on their dead bodies could be traced back to him. Snape didn't like to leave any kind of mess, and that would be one BIG ass mess if he were to be caught.

However, Snape thought, he could concoct a potion that would make sure his wand didn't leave any kind of residue. The Professor toyed with that idea in his head for a while and then discarded it. It could take at least three years to make a potion that was strong enough to cover up a spell such as Avada Kedvra. Buying it from another person on the other hand would be cost a lot of time and money he did not have, and it was still possible an investigator would be able to make a connection between him and a seller.

Snape spent all night coming up with new ideas and throwing them away like dirty rags, until he came up his most crafty plan yet. He could just get something to "accidentally" slip some Polyarchastra Potion in Pansy and Draco goblets while they were eating in the Great Hall one day and bam, they would be gone. Unluckily for Snape, the potion got to choose how long Draco and Pansy would stay in the particular dimension they were to be going. However, with any luck, it would be just long enough for Snape to come up with a more permanent form of removal of the two of them.

Since all the seventh years in Snape's class would be doing the Polyarchastra potion, any official would suspect that it was one of them. Everybody knew that Draco wasn't the most popular boy in the school. Draco was foul and rude to the extent where most of the population in Hogwarts detested him… they were just too scared to tell Draco that. Given that Snape was always nice to the brat in public, nobody would suspect him. The Potions Master just hoped that Lucius Malfoy would not get any form of a sneaking suspicion that he sent his son and Pansy to a different dimension.

Snape then did something he rarely did… he smiled. It wasn't like the one of "innocence" that Draco gave to Snape prior. It was a bitter simile, one that promised that the person it was directed to should watch out.

The Professor's smile suddenly disappeared when he heard laughter from the potion's classroom. If there was one thing he hated, it was the sound of a child's mirth.

'Danm, it is time for my next listen,' Snape thought to himself. He got up off the chair with a flourish, and walked quietly to the door in his living area. He propped the door open, and slipped so quietly inside the potion's classroom that none of the fifth year Ravenclaws' and Hufflepuffs' heard him. He stalked toward his desk in the front of the classroom, and stood by it. Still, none off the students noticed him; the class clown was telling one of their stupid stories and had enraptured the class.

"Why do I see people talking in my class right now. The only time that you get to speak is when I tell you to speak," Snape sneered rather malevolently toward the crowd of students. Even though he said that in a whisper, every single one of his students' jumped up at the tone of his voice.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw, and twenty one points from Hufflepuff," Snape smirked at the Hufflepuffs enraged faces. Maybe, this will not be such a horrible day after all Snape thought to himself, he then started the potion's lesson for the day.


End file.
